<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Night Air by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762788">In the Night Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey'>aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Summer, short and bittersweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come swim with me,” Michael says and takes off his clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Night Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come swim with me,” Michael says and takes off his clothes.</p>
<p>They are still young, or at least they still feel they are; it’s summer, and even though the night air flowing around them is cool, the day had been hot and <em>heated</em>.</p>
<p>Trevor never says <em>no</em> to him, anyway, so he quickly gets undressed to follow him, just like he blindly followed him all those years.</p>
<p>They run into the lake, Michael a few steps ahead of him, not stopping, <em>never fucking stopping running</em>, even when the cold water makes Trevor gasp for breath. Michael dives, resurfaces after a long moment, and Trevor swims but can’t quite keep up with his strong strokes.</p>
<p>So he flips to his back and just floats; lets his ears go below the surface and listens to the sound of silence, looks at the bright stars and the half-moon illuminating their night, thinking that <em>this</em> — whatever <em>this thing</em> he has with Michael is called — is all he ever needs to be happy. The only thing that ever could make him happy.</p>
<p>He feels the waves first and then Michael’s hand on his shoulder, on his chest, on his thighs. Michael swims around him like a shark, touching him and toying with him, until he turns and clings to Michael’s neck.</p>
<p>Michael’s hands come around his waist to pull them closer together and they kick their feet to keep afloat as he presses his lips against Michael’s ear, his breathing the only thing he hears and his strong body against him keeping him warm.</p>
<p>The words he’s thinking are never spoken in that moment, despite the time and place being nothing but perfect for <em>those kinds of words</em>. They would be saved for drunken confessions on dirty streets and dry desert winds: more their style.</p>
<p>But Trevor kisses him deep and Michael responds, and that’s enough. He doesn’t need anything more than that.</p>
<p>So it doesn’t matter if he goes home to her by the end of the week and forgets about him for a while, because he wants to believe that they will still have more nights like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this in a few hours when I realized that<br/>- Michael swims a lot in the game (at least 4 times), that must mean he loves swimming, okay? Let me have this.<br/>- I miss summer so much. I want to go out. </p>
<p>Title comes from a song by Jamie Woon called Night Air, which I found when googling the phrase "night air" for grammar reasons, and then listened to it during the whole writing process.</p>
<p>Thank you, BartyMellvue, for betareading again. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>